The Doctor In Oz
by InthenameoftheKing
Summary: This fanfiction cross over takes the Doctor to the wonderful land of Oz, where he has to help Dorothy get home, because the glass slippers, are only slippers, and the Wizard is still a humbug. But that's not until after they defeat the Wicked Witch of the West and her evil flying monkeys! (Written by labyrinthstimelord; not currently on )
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS lands and out steps the Doctor. In this very colorful world, on a yellow brick road, stares a little girl in a blue and white checkered dress. Her silver shoes gleaned in the sunlight of the peaceful world. Standing next to her, stood her companions, one being a scarecrow, another being a tin woodsman, and the last being a lion. "Well, this is unexpected." the Doctor said.

"Unexpected? As unexpected as a strange blue box landing in front of us on our way to the Emerald City?" said the Scarecrow.

"Well, I suppose not. But who are you?" Inquired the Doctor.

"I'm the Scarecrow." Said the stuffed man.

"I am the Tin Woodsman." Said the tin man.

"I'm the Cowardly Lion." Said the large lion.

"And I'm Dorothy. I'm from Kanas." Said the little girl.

"May we inquire who you are, sir?" Asked the tin man.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Asked the strange group.

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not." Said the Scarecrow.

"Doctor, we were heading towards the Emerald City, to ask the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz to send me home to Kanas." said Dorothy.

"And give me brains!"

"And me a heart."

"And me courage."

"Well," the Doctor started, glancing back at the TARDIS, "I guess I'll join you in your quest. Another companion shouldn't hurt, can it?"

..."another companion shouldn't hurt, can it?"

"I suppose not. Do you have something to ask the Wizard? Asked the Tin Man.

"No. Just any man who can accomplish such feats must be a man worth meeting." the Doctor said.

"True enough." Said the Lion.

"So Dorothy," said the Doctor, as they started to walk, "I have never been to Kanas. How is it? What's it like?"

"You've actually heard of it?" The little girl asked, surprised. "Most people in this strange land have never heard of it."

"Yes, I have heard of it. It's in the United States of America, in North America, on the planet Earth, in the Milky Way galaxy..." And the Doctor trailed off there, seeing the very puzzled look on poor Dorothy's face. "I apologize Dorothy, I get carried away sometimes, especially when I haven't had a companion with me for a while."

"You must be a strange and unique man if that's the case." The Tin Man said.

"I guess I am." Admitted the Doctor.

"Doctor, how did you get here? I came through a cyclone. My house was accidentally landed on a wicked witch"

"Well, my ship sort of, just took me here. Not sure why, so now I'm just going to wander around this place until I discover where I'm suppose to go."

"That blue thing, that's your ship?" Asked the scarecrow.

"Yes."

"How do you sail it?" Asked the tin man

"Yes. It doesn't look more than big enough to hold one person" said the scarecrow

"And it doesn't look like it's seaworthy" said the cowardly lion.

"Looks are deceiving" said the Doctor with a mischievous grin. "Plus it doesn't sail on the sea, it sails through the stars, flying in and out of the planets that are beyond your wildest dreams. Adventures are always there, just on the horizon." He said, pointing towards the horizon.

Dorothy looked where he was pointing, and saw that the sun was setting, making the sky pink, orange, and yellow and at the farthest edges tinted blue with the coming night. "We should rest for the night, she said.


	2. Chapter 2

The group slept well, whilst the Scarecrow and Tin Woodsman watched over Dorothy. In the morning, they again headed towards their destination. It wasn't long before they came across a wide field of beautiful poppies. "Careful, these are not as friendly flowers as one may think" stated the Scarecrow.

"What do you mean? Flowers cannot be harmful, perhaps save for the thorns." Claimed Dorothy.

"Well, that's not entirely true, I've known some pretty deadly flowers." The Doctor said, referring to to his lost companion that had the name of a flower. She had killed many Daleks, his worst nightmare, saving his life. She had even taken in the time vortex itself to do it.

"What makes them deadly?" Asked the lion.

"Smelling those flowers will make you fall asleep. You'll never make it out of there if you do." Said the Scarecrow.

"Well, how do we cross? We have to get to the Emerald City." Asked Dorothy

"Well, let's think about it." Suggested the Tin Man.

"Do any of you have a gas mask?" Asked the Doctor.

"Gas mask? Why would we need those Doctor?" Asked Dorothy.

"So we can walk through the deadly poppy field without breathing in the toxic fumes" stated the Doctor. Then he thought about the empty child and he's gas mask. Even though that song had a happy ending, "are you my mummy?" Still rings in his head. " never mind about the gas masks. Not a pleasant thought." Said the Doctor.

"We still need to cross." Said the Tin man

"We could just run. Run as fast as we can." Said the scarecrow.

"That just might work. We probably should place Dorothy on top of the lion, since he can run the fastest, to make sure she gets through." Said the Tin man.

"Alright, let's do this. ALLONS-Y!" Yelled the Doctor.

Placing Dorothy on top of the lion, and the others preparing to run with all their might, the walked to the very edge of the field of deadly poppies. "On the count of three!" Yelled the Doctor.

"One!" Said the Scarecrow and the Tin Man.

"Two!" Said Dorothy and the lion.

"Three!" Said the entire group.

The group ran as fast as their legs could carry them. The lion ran the fastest, with the Doctor right on his flank. As they ran the Doctor thought to himself "just like running from Daleks, or Cybermen. Like I did with Rose, running from the Living Plastic. Like I did with Maratha, from the Master. Or Donna..." A smile came across his face. "Good old Donna. But they are gone now" a single tear streamed down his cheek but was quickly dried. Remembering was becoming painful.

They soon emerged from the deadly poppy field, all had made it. Everyone was breathing hard.

"Doctor, how can you run so fast as to keep pace with the Lion?" Asked the Tin Man.

"I'm always running. Today was no different." Answered the Doctor.

"Why do you run Doctor?" Asked Dorothy.

The Doctor thought about that. He didn't always use to run, not like he was doing right now. He use to stand his ground and think cleverly of a way out. But now he was trying to run away from the past. The past that would haunt him. "I have my demons that chase me."

"You sure are strange. Strange and mysterious Doctor." Said the lion.


	3. Chapter 3

After eating lunch and resting some, the group continued on their way towards the Emerald City, where they would meet the Wizard that would grant them their greatest wishes. It wasn't long before they reached a beautiful green gate, and in front of the gate there was a man, a man with a green mustache and beard. "Who goes there?" He said.

"I'm Dorothy"

"I'm the Cowardly Lion"

"I'm the Tin Woodsman"

"I'm the Scarecrow"

"And I'm The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?" Asked the guard.

"Just the Doctor" he smiled.

"Alright, what's your business here at the Emerald City?" Asked the Guard.

"We came to see the Wizard." Said Dorothy. The Guard laughed at her statement. "You? See the Wizard? I've lived here for at least twenty years, and I have never seen, the marvelous Wizard."

"Just because you haven't, doesn't mean we can't." Said the Doctor.

"He proves a valid point, sir. We can at least try, can't we?" Said the Tin Man.

"I suppose. Go on in." The Guard said as he opened the gate. "Accommodations will be provided, and we shall request your admittance to the Wizard."

The group was directed into beautiful green rooms, in a magnificent green castle that shone quiet more brilliantly then any castle anyone had even seen. Even the Doctor was impressed, not even through all his travels, and he was willing to bet that even in his future travels, had he seen anything thing of this splendor.

Later, a maid walked into each room and told them, "you may see the Wizard. But only one of your company may see him a day." So for five days, they shall wait.

"Shall we wait, or leave?" asked the Lion.

"I have to stay, so I can ask the Wizard to bring me home." said Dorothy.

"I don't want to stay in field, doing nothing but standing on the field. I'm staying." The Scarecrow said.

"I'm supposed to be the King of the Beasts, but as of now I'm afraid of everything! I'll stay Dorothy."

"Well, staying in the woods, incapable of love, no. I'll stay."

"Doctor, you?"

"I'll stay. The adventure continues, no?"

"Of course." said Dorothy, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

After the first four days, which Dorothy, The Lion, the Tin Man, and the Scarecrow all visited the Wizard, and came back saying different things, but one similar thing: They had to kill the Wicked Witch of the West.

As the Doctor walked in, he expected to see a giant face, or lovely woman, or a ball of fire, or a beast, but he only saw a man. He was short and was well dressed. "Doctor." he said.

"That's me."

"I heard of you, a story passed down from generations. You are a legend amongst my ancestors, each person passing the story down. It would be a great honor if I could help you in some way, but unfortunately I am no Wizard. Do not tell the others, for their hearts would be broken."

"they would. I should have known you were no wizard. But why ask the others to kill the Witch?" inquired the Doctor.

"she has plagued this place long enough."

"but you cannot grant my companions their reward." The Doctor said.

"the Tin man, The Lion, and the Scarecrow all have problems that can be fixed by themselves. Dorothy, however, can only be rescued by you. I could try, but I do not want to leave this place. You could take her. Glinda the Good thinks that the shoes will be of use, but they aren't. They are just shoes. You need to bring Dorothy home."

"and I will. I always do."

"I believe you. This meeting is over, unless, I can somehow assist you."

"can you bring my ship here? It's a blue box..."

"I know your ship well, from drawings of it. It shall be done. Help kill the Witch, the girl will need all of the assistance she can get."

"I agree." the Doctor said, as he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

After preparing for the long trip to fight the wicked witch of the west, the group was going to take off in order to achieve what they wanted. Before they left, the Doctor was walking around the city, looking at the beautifully crafted building, when he heard crying from somewhere around the corner.

He followed the sound and found Dorothy there. "what's the matter Dorothy?"

"I don't want to kill the Wicked Witch of the West. I don't want to kill anybody. But that's the only way to get home. What do I do?" she said, looking up at The Doctor, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Well," The Doctor said, sitting down next to her. "Maybe you don't have to. Maybe you can convince her to change her ways and she would become... A shoe maker!"

Dorothy laughed. "A wicked witch becoming a shoe maker?"

"Why not? You've seen plenty of impossible things here haven't you? A witch becoming a shoe maker would be one of the least impossible things, right?"

"Well, I suppose. But perhaps she would be happier if she became a lady who does other ladies make-up."

The Doctor laughed. "perhaps she would. My point still stands, that just because one path has been laid before you, doesn't mean that that is the path you must take."

Dorothy stopped and thought about it. "But Oz said..."

The Doctor cut her off. "Just because Oz said so, doesn't mean that you must do it. I promise you that there are other ways of getting home then by whatever means Oz has planned."

Again, Dorothy fell to silence while she contemplated what the Doctor was saying.

"Even if there is another way home, and I decide to take it, what about the others? They were told they would have to kill the Witch too."

The Doctor looked Dorothy in the eyes, his ancient eyes holding such wonder gazing at the wet yet optimistic ones of hers and asked "You would help your friends get their wishes?"

And with a smile of confidence, Dorothy replied "Of course."

So it was decided that The Doctor would accompany Dorothy in her task to help her new friends of Oz to defeat the Wicked Witch of the West and then return her home to Kansas where she belonged.


End file.
